Twiddle Poop - Connor Kenway
by kakashifuk
Summary: It's about the reader's and a bit of Connor's life, you get to see both point of views. They experience the same things that happen in the game but with a twist. :) note: this is my first fanfiction so be nice pwease .
1. I : Who's there?

Reader p.o.v (you)

* * *

Letting out a tired sigh, you put down the box full of clothes.

Since you were the only woman in the house, you needed to do the whole laundry and cleaning the house thing. Not that Achilles has a lot of clothes, I mean… The fact that you were very tired was that you had already cleaned the whole house. If there was even anything to clean, like come on, this old man Achilles barely even made a mess!

Moving on… You were folding the laundry when suddenly Achilles stood in front of you.

"Thank you, _," He started. You looked up to him and gave him a soft smile "You're welcome, old man"

Achilles was a man who didn't do a lot of talking, but when he did, something very wise things came out of his mouth.

_~flashback to the first time you met Achilles~_

_Crawling on the ground, you try to escape from the wolves. You had run away from home, wanting to discover the world, maybe even free it from those redcoats._

_Your father died when you were still a kid, so you actually never got to know him. Your brother left to go to his wife in New York. He said he would return when he got it all together. Now, when you are 16 years old, he still didn't return._

_Oh, how he could ever forget those teary eyes when he got on the horse and rode away._

_Oh, how could he ever forget the last thing you said to him._

_"Please, come back! Promise me!"_

_Yet, he never did._

_You ran away from your home because your mother found a new man, right after your father's death. You didn't trust that man, you couldn't even look at him._

_The way he treated you, like you were some piece of garbage._

_Like a dog._

_Maybe even like one of those redcoats._

_So one day, you grabbed your stuff, some knives, a gun and a rope, not really the best equipment to have wanting to run away, but it was all you had._

_On a cold and dark night, you slipped out of your window. You looked around the streets of Boston if there were any Redcoats. Luckily for you, there were only two. You sneaked past them and got on a random horse._

_Sure, it was dangerous for a girl like you to go out on yourself, but you didn't care._

_Putting your hands in front of you to get warm, you were sitting all alone by a sloppily made campfire. Your horse was standing a few meters away. Suddenly, you heard a howl._

_"Shit."_

_Immediately you ran to your horse, but unfortunately he ran away._

_"Gosh, I hate that horse."_

_You grabbed your knives and mentally prepared yourself for a fight._

_Out of the blue a wolf smashes you against the hard and cold ground, trying to bite your head off._

_You put your arms in front of your face trying to push the creature's head away from you. You managed to push him away and stab the knife in his neck._

_While panting, you grabbed your stuff and started to run, but the snow slowed you down._

_Suddenly you went face down into the snow. Feeling a warm liquid go down your neck. You felt a stinging pain in your shoulder._

_You elbowed the wolf in the face, trying to get him off of you. You managed to turn around and stab him in the face. The wolf fell down on you and you pushed it off of you._

_You turned around. Already feeling weaker, you tried to get up, failing. You decided that you were going to crawl your way out of here. You looked up and saw a mansion._

_"Please, let there be someone."_

_Again you started crawling. A few minutes later you were on the doorstep. You stood up and knocked on the door._

_You waited for a few minutes but knocked again. An old man opened the door. "Please, help me, I'm dying." You begged him._

_Pleaded._

_The old man hesitated for a few seconds and let you in. The old man gave you his name, Achilles._

_He putted some bandages around your shoulder and said that you could stay for a few days to recover._

_Since then, 2 years later, you still were in the same house._

_~~back to now~~_

You stood up and looked at Achilles. "You know, old man, I never even thanked you for saving my life..."

Achilles smiled softly. "You can thank me by folding those clothes" You both laughed and you got back to folding clothes.

While Achilles went upstairs, you heard someone knock on the door.

You didn't know if you should open it or not, so you called Achilles name.

"Please, open it for me! I'm busy here!" he replied

You nodded inwardly and walked to the door and opened it slowly.

~~Connor (Ratohnhaké:ton) pov~~

Ratohnhaké:ton just left his village, his people,to go to the east to look for a symbol.

'Go to the mansion on the hill, where the old man lives' everybody said.

He started walking and walking. Coming across two men by a bridge.

"Hey, you must be one of those tribe people… the Inquor yeah?"

The other man looked at him "No, you twiddle poop! The Inquor is a group with lots of different people united"

"Yeah, just like I said, a tribe."

The two men started shouting and raising their fists. Ratohnhaké:ton started walking further. Yet he still heard a man saying "Go on! This fight is between me and him"

Like that they thought he was still there.

After minutes, maybe hours of walking. He saw an old mansion on the hill. Ratohnhaké:ton started running.

Now he was at the doorstep, panting a bit. The sky turned gray. He knocked on the door. He got a bit impatient and knocked again but then he heard someone asking "Who's there?"

The person still opened the door though. A teenage girl stood there, staring at him.

He got confused, people didn't say anything about a teenage girl living here, did they?

He didn't notice that he was staring at the girl as well. And the girl fake coughed to get his attention.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked

"I heard that there lived an old man here that could train me."

"You mean Achilles? let me call him for you."

~~back to your pov~~

You looked at the boy once again before calling Achilles's name.

"Someone's here for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah, come on old man, he's waiting."

Achilles came down the stairs and looked at the boy.

"Why are you here, boy?"

"Uhm, I got told by some people that here lived an old man that could train me."

Achilles didn't hesitate to say no and closed the door.

"Why did you close the door?! We could've helped him!"

"_ please go upstairs and sleep."

Then you heard a voice shouting.

"Just hear me out!"

You looked at Achilles "Why don't you listen to him then?"

"Just go to bed _"

You walked up the stairs, to your room and putted on some nightwear.

You laid down in your bed and looked outside the window.

Thinking about that boy.

~A day later.~

You woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door. You get out of your bed and walked to Achilles's room. "Achilles?"

"It's that boy from yesterday again."

Again you heard knocking on the door but this time at the back of the house.

Achilles stood up and walked to the window at the back of the house, opened it and started shouting. "I'm sorry if I haven't been clear or if my words have confused you, But GET THE HELL OF MY LAND!"

Achilles closed the window but you still could hear the boy shout "I'm going up!"

Achilles rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just hear me out! What are you so afraid of?" The boy shouted. Achilles slammed the door open making the boy fall on the balcony floor. "You think I'm afraid of something? You should be afraid because if you are going to stay this way, acting like you are the hero and thinking of how you should save the world, because the only way you are going to end up is _DEAD_!"

Achilles removed his walking stick from the boy's neck and walked inside. And he closed the door behind him, but not before you could still catch a glimpse from the unknown boy.

~The night falls and there's a storm.~

Ratohnhaké:ton woke up. He looked around and saw two strange men. They were talking about robbing the old man! He walked up behind the men "Who are you?"

"Go away little kid."

"No."

The men raised their fists, readying themselves for a fight.

"We 'arned ya little kid."

He grabbed his tomahawk and smashed it in one man his neck.

Ratohnhaké:ton grabbed the man by his collar.

"Why are you here?"

"Betta ask the boss."

Then his vision went black.

~Your p.o.v~

You let out a gasp when you looked out of the window and saw a man hit the boy on his head with some stomp object. You ran to the door that led to the sheds but Achilles was already ahead of you

"We need to help him."

"I got this"

Achilles walked outside, with you behind him, he had a dagger in his hand. Silently he stabbed the other man in the back, killing him. Then he walked to the man that was above the boy, also murdering him. He helped the boy up.

"Thank you." The boy said.

"Clean this up." Was all that Achilles could say.

You looked at the boy and then at Achilles.

There were like 6 bodies here and you felt kind of bad that he had to clear them away. You crouched next to him and helped him lifting a body. He looked at you.

"You don't have to do this. I can do this on my own."

"But I want to help you."

"You don't have to."

You nodded. "Okay"

You dropped your part of the dead body unceremoniously and walked to the door but turned around.

'Well, I can at least wait for him' you thought.

It was still raining when the boy finally came inside the house.

You were standing next to Achilles. The boy grabbed a random chair and sat down. But the chair broke and he fell on his butt on the floor. You couldn't help it and laughed softly.

The boy looked at you both awkwardly before grabbing another chair.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Achilles started. "This whole house is already falling to pieces. But anyway, what is your name?"

"My name is Ratohnhaké:ton."

You softly whispered his name, confused, trying to pronounce it.

Achilles looked at you and then looked back at the boy.

"Well, I'm not even going to try to pronounce it. Now, tell me why you are here."

Ratohnhaké:ton showed you a symbol

"I was told to seek this symbol."

Both you and Achilles looked at it, and Ratohnhaké:ton gave it to Achilles.

"Do you even know what that represents? Or what it is you're asking for?"

"No."

"And yet you are here."

"But the spirit-"

"These spirits of yours, have been taunting the Assassins for ages. Ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle.. do you even know what an Assassin is? Do you?"

Ratohnhaké:ton looked at Achilles strangely.

"Well, might get a chair then, it's a long story and it might take a while before I'm done"

He grabbed another chair and sat on it. You also decided to grab a chair as well, because Achilles never told you anything about the "Assassins."

* * *

End of chapter one.


	2. II : Gunshot

Your p.o.v.

(A/N: If you are confused, in the first chapters Connor is named Ratohnhaké:ton because the reader only knows that he is called that. In this chapter he will be named Connor, so don't worry. Have fun reading!)

* * *

"And so this is how the Assassins dedicate their life to the pursuit of the Templars. Because if they succeed, their vision's will become reality."

"Then I will stop them."Ratohnhaké:ton stood up.

"I have no doubt that you'll try."

Achilles stood up.

"Come on, I have something to show you."

And he started walking. With you and Ratohnhaké:ton behind him.

"Be careful boy. Wasn't a joke when I said this house was falling apart."

"Why don't you repair it then?" The boy asked.

"I don't have the materials for it." Achilles walked to a lamp on the wall.

"So buy them then."

Achilles laughed. "You think that I could just go to a store, with a purse full of money and go shopping?"

Ratohnhaké:ton looked at him. "Yeah, why not?"

"So naïve.." Achilles sighed.

Achilles pulled on the lamp and the wall moved.

"Woow…"You said. Never knowing about this.

You all walked down the stairs.

"Achilles, why didn't you tell me about this?" You asked.

Achilles ignored you and kept on walking.

You weren't the only one who was shocked/interested by this all. The boy walked to the middle of the cellar where there stood an Assassins costume. Both of you looked at it. But then the boy bowed to open the chest on the floor. Achilles slapped his hand away.

"Don't you think that you could just take this on and call yourself an assassin. You will need years of training."

Ratohnhaké:ton looked at him.

Achilles sighed. Thinking hard.

"Fine, I'll train you."

"Thank you, uhh-"

"The name's Achilles."

They walked to a wall covered with wooden planks.

Achilles pointed to it and the boy moved the planks away. Now you could see photos of men with names by their painting. You read all the names out loud. Don't know why though.

"What do the Templars want?" The boy asked.

"What they always wanted, control."

"They all have to die, don't they? Even my father."

You looked at Ratohnhaké:ton. "Your father?"

He nodded and pointed to the most upper painting, with the name 'Haytham Kenway, leader"

Achilles nodded too. "Especially your father, he's the one holding everything together."

* * *

Two weeks later (instead of the six month time jump)

You looked outside the window and saw Ratohnhaké:ton fighting with Achilles.

Although you wanted to learn how to be an Assassin too, Achilles had forbidden you. So now all you could do was just observe. You sighed and walked to the back door and got outside.

"Hey."

"Not now, _ we are training." Achilles panted. You looked at the ground and sighed again.

"I was just wondering if you changed your mind about training me." You said, still looking at the ground. The two men stopped fighting and looked at you. "No, _ I already need to train this boy here and you know I'm not the youngest anymore."

You rolled your eyes. "Okay then." You crouched and eventually sat on the ground.

"Please _ don't do this." Achilles sighed.

"I'm sitting here until you train me!" You shouted.

And they let you sit.

For the whole day.

Not bothering to call you inside the house.

Eventually you got bored and went inside.

You walked into the living room and sat down in front of the fireplace.

Achilles and Ratohnhaké:ton noticed that you got inside of the house and Achilles walked to you and laid a blanket around you. You looked up.

"Now are you going to train me?"

* * *

~Timeskip to the six months later~

Ratohnhaké:ton advanced in his skills every day. He was a fast learner. But he still wasn't an Assassin.

He told you about how the men of Charles Lee burned his village and killing his mother. You immediately felt hate for those men. But now you were waiting with Achilles, on the wagon, for Ratohnhaké:ton. He walked out of the door and greeted you both. "Good morning."

"To you as well."

"Taking a trip?" The boy asked.

Achilles nodded and pointed to the door of his wagon. "Get in."

You went to Boston. Your hometown. On the way you were thinking a lot about it. Maybe you were going to see your mother? And maybe worse, her new man? You shook it off of you because you noticed that you've been talking to yourself the whole time and Ratohnhaké:ton is staring at you.

"Don't you want to go to Boston?" He asked.

You shook your head.

"Why not?"

"Well, I've never told this to anyone but I used to live in Boston. But I ran away when my mother got a new man and he treated me awfully."

"So Achilles took you into his house?"

"Well.. It went a bit more complicated… I got attacked by wolves and they left me crawling on his doorstep. Since I was heavily injured, he said he would take care of me but when I was healed I would get out of his house. But that never happened… So yeah.. That's my story."

Ratohnhaké:ton nodded. "I understand."

When you arrived in Boston you felt your heart pound faster. Ratohnhaké:ton got out first, then you got out. You looked around. Suddenly Achilles nudges Ratohnhaké:ton. "Don't stare."

You look at him and giggle a bit.

"Sorry."

Achilles started walking.

"Come on."

Suddenly the boy started talking.

"This place is incredible! The people, the atmosphere."

You snorted.

"Wait 'till you have lived here buddy."

Ratohnhaké:ton shot you a look. "Don't ruin this moment for me _"

You snorted again but stopped talking.

"This place is full of LIFE full of opportunities." He continued praising Boston.

On the other hand, you were almost puking.

"For a few, boy, only a few."

Achilles stopped walking and gave Ratohnhaké:ton a note.

"There's a store up ahead. Give them this and tell them where they need to bring it."

Achilles's hand went into his pocket and he got out a sack, probably with money in it.

"Listen boy, I think you need a new name. Your skin is fair enough to pass with a Spanish or an Italian name. Either be fought Spanish than a Native. And both are better than me."

"That is not true."Ratohnhaké:ton said.

You nodded, agreeing with him.

Achilles shrugged it off.

"What would you call me then?" The boy asked.

"Connor. Yes, that will be your name. Now, off you go."

He pushed you both in the direction of the store.

And you both ran off.

Connor held the door open for you. You thanked him and walked into the store. Looking around.

"You lost?" The shop owner said.

You looked at him with an insulted look on your face.

"Excuse m-"

You hated it that these men always interrupted you.

"We need these items on the list." Connor said.

He gave the owner the list and the sack of money. He told him the location of the wagon and you both got off again.

When you both ran to Achilles you saw that a giant crowd was forming around you. Shouting at the Redcoats. One of the Redcoats were shouting that these actions are forbidden. You rolled your eyes and started shouting too.

"Bloody Redcoats. F*cking go back to where you belong! Go back to England!" You shouted. Achilles laid a hand on your shoulder to calm you down.

Then he pointed at a man that was talking to another man.

"Is that.. my father?" Connor asked.

You looked at Connor's father.

"Is that your father? Man he sure looks old! And-"

"Yes, and if he is here, it means that there will be more trouble. So I want you to follow the other man to stop this."

You should probably count how many times you get interrupted when you are around these men.

"And _ please stay with me."

You nodded.

You and Achilles walked to the wagon. And just on the right moment you looked up behind you and you saw Connor standing on the rooftops. Suddenly there was a gunshot and everyone was shouting.

* * *

End of chapter two.


	3. III : Cuddle bunny

(A/N: In this chapter I'm going to make the reader and Connor closer I promise. Please review so that I know what you think about this and maybe give me some advice so that I can improve my writing skills. Have fun reading!)

* * *

Connor p.o.v

Connor jumped down from the roof and started running. Suddenly he came across a man who stopped him in his path.

"You are Achilles's boy, Connor is it? I'm Samuel Adams. Achilles asked me to get you out of Boston."

Connor looked at him.

"Explain."

"I know what happened at the town house. And, everyone is looking for you."

Samuel pointed to a wanted poster and a man who was next to it shouting about what you should do if you see him.

"What do I do?" Connor asks.

"You start by getting these posters down and meet me here again, got it?"

Connor nodded and he ran off.

(A/N: I seriously hate this part of the game, whenever I'm all stealth and shit some guard always sees me and attacks me and I'm just like "I'm nobody you don't see me, you can't see me you can't see me okay then diE DIEE. WHY WONT YOU FUCKING DIE" xD so yeah I kind of skipped this part… Back to the story!)

When Connor got rid of all the posters without being noticed once.(A/N: See what I did there) He went back to Samuel. Who got him to a printer and made him incognito again. Samuel told Connor to go to the harbor and meet someone there to bring him to the homestead again.

And this is how he got home.

You were sitting in the living room, just chatting with Achilles. When suddenly an angry Connor stomped in.

"You left me in Boston." He said while pointing a finger at Achilles.

"Well, you had training and people say that experience is the best teacher."

Connor gave Achilles an angry look.

"I want to give you something Connor, _ can you give it to me please?"

You nodded and gave Achilles the chest.

He gave it to Connor.

(A/N: Connor's expression when he opens the chest is so freaking cute I can't even x3)

Connor opened it and his face lit up.

"This might help you a bit more to fight the Templars."

Connor putted the hidden blades on and looked at them.

"Wow, thank you."

"HELP!"

"Who's that?"

"HEEYY HELP!"

You all looked around and saw a man pounding on the window.

Connor immediately ran out of the door, you being the curious girl you are, ran after him.

(A/N: idk the man's name for sure Dx, so I'm just going to call him man xD)

The man runs to the river and points at his friend. Connor runs over some trees and rocks. You stayed behind and hoped that he saved him.

"C'mon we have to check if he saved him" The man started running.

When you saw Connor lying next to the river with another man lying beside him. You ran in their direction. The man beside Connor was coughing due to all the water he got in his body.

"That's his way of saying thank you." The man said. He helped his friend up and Connor looked at them. "What we're you doing?"

They told you that they were planning of building a mill(?) up ahead. Connor told them that they could stay here. The man agreed and got off again.

Connor looked at you.

You both stared at each other for a few minutes.

Connor shot you a smile and walked back to Achilles.

Leaving you blushing like mad.

You ran after Connor and stopped running until you were next to him. He looked next to him and got a bit surprised. Why was_ _ so close all of a sudden? And why was she blushing? Did he do something wrong?

"_ Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why are you asking that?''

Well... You didn't look red at all, in fact.. You looked like a tomato..

"You look very red." His hand went up to touch your cheek.

You swerved away, avoiding him.

Again, his hand went up to touch your cheek.

And this time, you went more red and started running from Connor.

But this didn't stop Connor from running after you and asking what's wrong.

When you safely arrived, with a Connor running behind you, you escaped to your room , ran to your bed and hid under your blankets.

You started thinking. Why were you being like this all of a sudden?

You heard the front door open and listened to the conversation Achilles and Connor had.

"Have you seen _ _?"

"No, Connor, but I heard her going upstairs. But is anything wrong?"

Great Achilles, now Connor knows where you are.

"Yes, when I went to save that man and when we went back, _7_ suddenly went all red… I'm worried about her, what if she is sick?"

Oh Connor, you oblivious boy.

Achilles sighed.

"She is not sick Connor. She is blushing."

"Blu- what?"

"Blushing, that is becoming red in the face when someone makes you uncomfortable."

"So I made _ uncomfortable?"

"Most probably, yes."

Suddenly you heard footsteps going upstairs.

Shit.

You heard a door open.

"_?"

You gave no reaction.

"_, I know why you are acting like this."

He walked to your bed and sat on it.

You still hid under your blankets.

"Connor, go away."

"No, _ I wanna know what's going on."

"It's okay, I'm okay, just leave now."

Connor sighed but still stood up.

"_?"

"What?!" You pulled your blankets from your head to look at Connor, a bit annoyed by his presence.

"If you want to talk or need help, you can call me, okay?"

You nodded.

"Okay, thank you Connor."

He closed the door.

And you threw your blankets on the floor and squirmed cause oh how damn cute Connor is.

* * *

Six months later…

(A/N: I skipped the part of preparing the Aguila etc… to much work Dx)

Connor advanced in his skills, in fact.. He became like a beast.. But still not a true Assassin.

Today Achilles would let Connor on the Aquila. And you could come with him. Cause you wouldn't have any other thing to do besides cleaning…

You and Connor walked to the harbor. Where you met Robert also known as 'Bobby'.

When you were at the canals, Bobby called for Connor. "C'mon boy! Take the wheel!" Connor took it and you stood beside him thinking why he gets to do all the cool stuff and you don't… "Take sail and go to Martha's Vineyard. We'll see our guns and officers there." Connor called for half sail. When you arrived in Martha's Vineyard, you went to a tavern(?). To get some gunned officers. While Bobby went to search for David and Richard, you and Connor were talking about nonsense like:

"How would beer mixed with pee taste like?"

And

"How boring yet badass Achilles actually is?"

You were actually talking the whole time and Connor was just nodding and sometimes giving you a confused look… You two got closer and closer in six months. And Achilles noticed that. You grew more open and so as Connor. Sometimes Connor would take you hunting and letting you use his bow.

* * *

"No _, you hold it like this." Connor said and he placed your hands on his bow.

Your face went a bit red, well because Connor held your hands... You shrugged it off and closed one eye to focus on the cute little bunny you were about to kill. You and Connor were currently sitting in some bushes.

"Can't believe I'm going to kill that cute bunny..." You said, feeling a bit sorry for the little creature.

"Well, it won't be cute anymore when you are lost and starving."

You snorted.

"But I will have you do all the work."

Connor sighed.

"I won't always be with you _."

You have to admit... This sounded like if you were together.

"Just focus on the bunny _."

You close your eyes again and held your bow up. Focusing on the bunny.

"I'm sorry." You whispered before letting the arrow go.

You closed your eyes immediately, not wanting to see the little creature suffer.

"_"

"Did I hit him?"

Connor stood up.

You still had your eyes closed.

"_"

"_ open your eyes."

You opened your eyes and saw Connor pointing at something.

Your eyes followed where his finger was pointing at.

It was an arrow,

in the tree.

The bunny got away.

"Bloody hell." You cursed. "I probably have to practice for like nine thousand times..."

Connor laid a hand on your shoulder. You looked at him.

He shot you a smile.

"It's okay _, I'm here."

You punched his shoulder. Snorting a bit.

"I mean it _. I'll help you."

"Yeah, sure."

You turned around. Looking at the ground.

"Connor? Is it fun? Training to become an Assassin?"

Connor looked surprised but you couldn't see his expression, as you had your back turned to him.

"Yeah, I guess so... Why are you asking?"

"Just... Because you always get to do more fun things than me... I always have to clean everything and make sure everything's okay for you to train..."

"You always set up everything? I thought Achilles did that..."

You shook your head.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"Have you lost someone important in your life?"

Connor bit the inside of his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm like this..."

It's probably when Connor said that he will always be there for you.

Connor walked up to you and laid a hand on your shoulder again.

"My mother. I lost my mother."

You remembered what he told you about his mother again. And you started to tear up.

"I'm sorry that I asked it, Connor."

"It's okay. But how about you?"

You started to think about your father.

"Killed..." You said with a shaky voice, a tear went down your cheek.

"_, who? And are you crying?" Connor turned you around.

You quickly wiped the tear away and shook your head.

"_ you are crying."

"No, I'm not, I have something in my eye."

"Okay, but who was killed _?"

"My father, Connor. My father.."

Again a tear fell down your cheek, Connor wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It happened years ago. I should just get over it."

"It's okay to think about those things. It's okay to cry about your father's death." Connor said. "It's not possible to not let it affect you."

You held your hands infront of your face, feeling the tears flow over your cheeks. Connor bit the inside of his cheek. Not knowing what to do.

He closed his eyes. But soon opened them as he felt someone put their arms around his waist.

"_? What are you doing?" He asked, surprised.

You grabbed his arms and putted them around you.

"Listen, I know that this is not your thing, but I need this."

Connor smiled and hugged you tighter.

You laughed softly.

"See? You needed this too."

"You always need to ruin the moment, don't you?"

"Just shut up."

And there you were standing.

In the middle of the forest.

Hugging.

* * *

End of chapter three.

(A/N: Sorry for this shitty chapter, i tried to have an emotional moment between them and idk what happened... please dont judge~ but anyway, please review so that i can improve my writing skills, favorite or follow and please look forward to the next chapter! I'll try to write more fluff x3)


	4. Update!

So... I'm sorry I didn't post some chapters... I don't even know if I should continue writing this story... I just wanted to let you guys know that I wont update this story for a long time... xx 


End file.
